Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Stent deployment devices are utilized to direct the placement of a stent in a human or animal body and to ultimately eject and deploy a stent in a targeted lumen. Typically, when a stent is in a constrained and compressed condition, the stent has a length that is much longer than when the stent is in an unconstrained and expanded condition. Some stent deployment devices have been developed to push the device while simultaneously retracting the sheath with a goal of maintaining a distal end of the stent at a targeted location upon deployment from the sheath. These customary methods and devices typically deploy stents in a manner that moves the stent in a back-and-forth motion. This may result in the stent structure making delayed contact with the target lumen's wall and the stents becoming elongated in vivo.